The Missing Meta Knight
by Tiger Of Darkness
Summary: Meta Knight has gone missing while Kirby was attending the Kalos League. No one has seen or heard from Meta Knight in two days, so Kirby asks Pit and Palutena for help. But little do they know, a greater evil than they imagine is involved...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Warning Nightmare**

(In a dark cave somewhere on planet Popstar)

The Star Warrior Meta Knight was being attacked by two foes that were using the cover of darkness to their advantage. Meta Knight was knocked to the wall and almost fell onto the ground. Meta Knight was using his sword, Galaxia, as a cane to keep himself standing. His body was covered in wounds and part of his outfit was shredded.

Meta Knight- Is that…all you two got…I can keep this up all day…

Meta Knight saw the two figures standing before him, but he could barely make out there features do to how dark the cave was. But Meta Knight was able to tell was one had the power to command fire and use it to attack. While the other was short in height, rainbow colored wings, and a voice that seemed familiar to Meta Knight. Meta Knight stared as the two came closer.

Mysterious figure- Trying to keep playing the tough guy, just like that pain in my ass, Kirby.

Other mysterious figure- Let's stop fooling around and ready the master's little surprise.

Meta Knight- What the…?!

Mysterious figure- Yes, our master has a very special…present…for us to give you.

Meta Knight tried raise his sword, but these rose vines shot out of the ground and pinned Meta Knight to the wall. Meta Knight dropped Galaxia and struggled to try and get free. Meta Knight stopped when both his attackers approached him.

Meta Knight- Who are you…

Other mysterious figure- A few individuals who were… **BEATEN** …by certain heroes such as the Star Warrior Kirby, the angel Pit, and/or the other heroes like the Super Mario Brothers' team. But our master has granted us a chance to have our **REVENGE!**

Meta Knight- Who is he…this…so called…master…you speak of…

Then Meta Knight saw a glowing mark on both of their palms. A very familiar looking mark…

Meta Knight- **NO!** Not him!

(At Kirby's house)

Kirby had just woken up from his bed after having a bad dream about Meta Knight.

Kirby- What the hell was that?! Did something happen to Meta Knight?!

Suddenly, Kirby heard the sound on something tapping at his window. Kirby looked towards his window and saw a little yellow bird tapping its beak at the glass. Kirby opened the window and the bird flew inside.

Tokkori- Been a few days since I've seen you here, Kirby. Go on vacation or something?

Kirby- Good to see you too, Tokkori. And to be honest, I wish I was on vacation after what me and my friends went through.

Tokkori- Why? What happened?

Kirby- As you know, I'm part of the Super Mario Brothers Team after that Tabuu incident. Another member of the team was competing in a Poke'mon tournament and me and the rest of the team attended to cheer Ash on during the competition. Unfortunately, one of Tabuu's followers crashed the party almost destroyed everything. But there is something I want to ask. Where is Meta Knight?

Tokkori- Meta Knight? I don't know. While you were at that Poke'mon tournament, strange things were happening in the mountains off to the far east and Meta Knight went to investigate. However, that was over two days ago and Meta Knight hasn't returned yet.

Kirby- Sounds suspicious to me. Where is this mountain?

Tokkori- What do I ****ing look like?! A map?! I don't know!

Kirby- Fine! If you're gonna keep being god damn rude like that, I'll go ask someone else! I know someone who knows someone that can locate just about anything.

As Kirby was leaving his house, he remembered that in his dream, Pit's name was also mentioned. And that made Kirby wonder if Pit was involved somehow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Kirby Comes to Skyworld**

(Palutena's Skypalace)

It was a peaceful day in Skyworld. Palutena was in her throne room, but she had a guest in her palace. Viridi, Goddess of Nature. While Palutena and Viridi were discussing business, Pit, Dark Pit, and Phosphora were waiting just outside the Skypalace.

Pit- You know, I really can't believe Viridi has agreed to forge an alliance with Lady Palutena. Especially since we once went to war against each other before I destroyed Hades.

Phosphora- Viridi and Palutena might's had their…well…disagreement in the past, but after Tabuu making his return over six months ago, Viridi realized that there are much bigger threats than just the humans.

Dark Pit- You all keep talking about how much of a big powerful god Tabuu is, but I don't see why everyone is so afraid of him.

Pit- Believe me, Pittoo, you don't know the half of what that monster is really capable of. Mario and Sonic might've been the ones who fought him in Grand Metropolis, but when the world merge happened, Lady Palutena had me round up the other heroes and heroine who would become members of Mario's team, and follow Mario and Sonic from shadow. And we all witnessed what Tabuu was capable of and he was only at 80% of his full power. And even then, he had the potential to wipe out the entire universe single handed. And to make matters worse, we recently discovered Tabuu has been recruiting for the last six months. Remember Ash Ketchum who helped us fight Satan after Medusa revived him? Well, after that battle against Satan…and after the hilarious vacation on Pi'illo Island when Ty and Shantae were crossdressing as each other, HAHAHAHAHA, Ash was entering a Poke'mon tournament and the rest of the team decided to come and cheer him on. Only to discover that Tabuu had a follower there ready to strike! And even with all of us combined, we were barely able to stop that mess and get out of there with our lives!

Dark Pit- Stop calling me that!

Phosphora- But Pit is correct about how dangerous Tabuu is. He's even more powerful than Palutena or Viridi by a longshot. Tabuu is also in the S ranked gods and even among the other S ranks, he is far more powerful.

Pit- Hey, what's that up there?

Pit, Dark Pit, and Phosphora looked up and saw what looked like a falling star heading straight Skyworld. Eventually, it crashed just outside the Skypalace like an asteroid crashing to Earth. Then Palutena and Viridi rush outside.

Viridi- What the hell was that?!

Phosphora- Not sure. Something fell from the sky and landed over there.

Phosphora pointed at the huge cloud of smoke, but when the smoke faded, there stood Kirby.

Kirby- (Cough) Shit! That landing could've gone better.

Viridi- Oh my! What an adorable creature!

Before Kirby even knew it, he was picked up and hugged tightly by Viridi.

Kirby- Can't…(GASP)…breathe…

The Viridi stop hugging him and starts pinching Kirby's cheeks. And yes, I mean the face.

Viridi- He's so squishy and adorable!

Kirby- Can you please stop! That kind of hurt!

Pit- Kirby? What are you doing here?

Viridi- Pit, you know this little guy?!

Pit- Yeah. His name is Kirby. He's a Star Warrior from planet Popstar and like me, he's also part of the Super Mario Brothers' Team.

Viridi- This cute little guy?

Kirby- Believe me, looks can be deceiving. I have abilities you wouldn't believe.

Viridi- Really?! Anything I can do to persuaded you to join the Forces of Nature?

Kirby- Actually, I came here because I think I need Pit's help.

Pit- Is something wrong?

Kirby- While we were at the Kalos League to cheer Ash on…and battling Lysandre and his monstrous creature formed from the power of a Legendary Poke'mon, my teacher, Meta Knight, went to investigate strange assurances on Popstar. However, when I returned, everyone told me he didn't return and no one has seen or heard from Meta Knight in over two days. I'm worried about him. I figured Palutena can use her all seeing eye to locate Meta Knight.

Palutena- I'll see what I can do, Kirby.

Palutena used her all seeing eye on Popstar and tried to locate Meta Knight's trail. Eventually, she picked up a very strange trail in an underground cave where Kirby went treasure hunting in Kirby Super Star. She saw Meta Knight in a battle against two unknown opponents…but she also saw a very hunting mark on their bodies. She stop and quickly put both hands over her mouth.

Palutena- (GASP) No!

Pit- Lady Palutena, what is it?!

Palutena- I saw that Meta Knight was ambushed by two opponents, but they both had Tabuu's mark on their left palms. I fear this means Tabuu's involved. Pit, you are going to Popstar with Kirby to get to the bottom of this!

Pit- Rodger that, Lady Palutena.

Dark Pit- Well have fun you two.

Viridi- Don't feel so left out, Dark Pit. You're going too.

Dark Pit- What?! Why the hell do I have to go as well?!

Viridi- If Tabuu really is involved somehow, I'm not taking any chances! I know what Tabuu is truly capable of and saying it's not pretty would be an understatement. Besides…I'm also interested in learning more about Kirby and this Popstar planet.

Dark Pit- (Mustters)…shit…

Phosphora pats Dark Pit on the head.

Phosphora- Have fun, Pittoo!

Dark Pit- And would you please stop calling me that!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Spelunking Angels**

(At an unknown area on Popstar)

The two mysterious figures who attacked Meta Knight earlier placed a small device in front of them and both took a bowing position before a video screen appeared. A minute or two later, the wicked god, Tabuu, appeared on the video screen. Tabuu was sitting in a fancy armchair while holding a cocktail glass that looked like that was a drink in it.

Both mysterious figures- Greetings, Master Tabuu!

Tabuu- I take it you both have done what I asked.

Mysterious figure- We have, Master Tabuu.

Tabuu- Then let me see. I want to see how well it worked with my own eyes.

Other mysterious figure- You heard the master! Get your ass over here!

Then from the shadows came Meta Knight. The back of Meta Knight's head was bleeding a bit do to these two strange tentacles sticking out from behind his head. Meta Knight's eyes had turned red and part of his outfit and mask were scratched a bit. Meta Knight slowly moved closer towards the video screen Tabuu was using to communicate with them, but each step was with great hesitation.

Tabuu- The mind control seed seems to be taking its effects on you, but you are obviously resisting its control.

Meta Knight- I…will never…serve…you…**** off…you…evil god…

Tabuu- Flattery will get you nowhere. But I have no interest in controlling you, Meta Knight. You see, I have someone else in mind…no pun intended.

Meta Knight- What…?!

Tabuu- I had to come up with a new plan after I was defeated in Grand Metropolis. I was able to think of the perfect way to dispose of the Mario Brothers even with your student Kirby and the rest of their dumbass friends at their side. But even a god like me required help. So, I spent six months putting together a team of my own.

Then the two mysterious figures stepped into the light and showed their faces. One was Marx in his imp form. The other was a being who looked like he was made of fire named Pyrrhon, who was believed to have been destroyed by Pit during the Aurum invasion in Kid Icarus Uprising.

Meta Knight- Marx…I should've known…

Marx- Bet you weren't expecting me after hearing about my fight with Kirby and that gorilla on Earth! I was lucky my new powers got Master Tabuu 's attention during that fight, or he might not have saved my soul at the last minute.

Pyrrhon- And soon, Kirby and the rest of the Super Mario Brothers' Team, including that winged bastard, Pit, will know our revenge!

Tabuu- And there's more where they came from, but I'm getting ahead of myself. I'll get straight to the point. One of my followers, Lysandre, who triadically met his end at the Kalos League, was able to test my mind control seed before he was defeated. It controlled Ash's mind, but not for a long time. I plan to control the mind of someone close to the Mario Brothers and let their good friend cross Mario and Luigi off my hit list. But I obviously can't risk anything going wrong this time. No matter what is being used to control someone's mind, those with a strong-willed mind are harder to control. After Lysandre was able to test my first batch, I told Marx and Pyrrhon to test my improved batch on someone who has an even stronger will than who I really want to control.

Meta Knight- And who…are you…planning…to control…

Tabuu twirled the cocktail glass in his fingers for a bit as he sighed at Meta Knight.

Tabuu- I'm insane, but I'm not that insane, dumbass! Anyway, I know you are struggling to keep that seed from taking over your mind and losing at the same time. The mind control seed certainly has a longer lifespan if it's still in your head after two days, but we'll see how well it really functions once your mind finally gives in. Take him away for now.

Marx and Meta Knight left while Pyrrhon still looked at the video screen.

Tabuu- I want you all to lay low until Meta Knight is completely under our control. I really do prefer to keep those that know about my latest plot to a minimum as much as possible.

Pyrrhon- Yes, Master Tabuu!

Tabuu- One more thing, Kirby had noticed Meta Knight's disappearance and has brought Pit to help him track Meta Knight down.

Pyrrhon- Pit! That name really burns me up! Shale Marx and I dispose of them?

Tabuu- Of course not! That is reserved only as the last resort. You obviously have a lot of hot air in your head since I've gone over this with you at least twelve times. Acting now could expose not only you, but my plans as well. For now, we need a distraction. And I think I know just the fool for the job. He's be able to make your trail…go cold! Hehehe.

Tabuu snapped his fingers and a blueprint appeared in Pyrrhon's hand.

Tabuu- There is a castle over by Cappy Town. Make sure this overweight king finds that.

(In the cave where Meta Knight was last seen)

Kirby, Pit, and Dark Pit were exploring the cave while searching for clues about Meta Knight. Pit and Dark Pit were a little uncomfortable being underground. Meanwhile, Kirby was leading them through the cave while wearing a miner's helmet.

Pit- You certainly know your way around this cave, Kirby.

Kirby- Believe it or not, I was spelunking through this very same cave during my "Great Cave Offensive" adventure. I got lost when I first came here to hunt for treasure, but I kept a mental map just in case I had to come back here.

Dark Pit- I can't believe you actually live on a planet like this! Everything about this place, even outside the cave, looks like something out of a cartoon for five-year-old kids!

Kirby- Well, no one on Popstar is complaining. I'll admit, it's not completely luxurious, but it's home to us.

Viridi (telepathically to Dark Pit)- Mind your manners, Pittoo. That is not how an officer of the Forces of Nature should behave.

Kirby- You work for the Forces of Nature? I would've figured a clone of Pit would be working for Palutena.

Pit- I have been meaning to ask you, Pittoo, why did you side over with Viridi?

Dark Pit folded his arms and grunted.

Dark Pit- None of your beeswax!

Viridi (telepathically to Kirby and Pit)- I'll tell you. After Dark Pit lost Pandora's powers when he revived Pit in the Rewind Springs, he was no longer able to access the power of flight on his own. I agreed to grant him the power of flight whenever he wished in exchange for joining my troops. And I would like to offer a spot in the Forces of Nature as well, Kirby.

Kirby- Uh…how about we talk after we find Meta Knight.

Pit- Believe me, Kirby. After meeting Ash's friend, Dawn…I can relate.

Suddenly, Pit tripped over something and fell to the ground. Kirby rushed over to Pit and held his hand out to help Pit up.

Kirby- You ok?

Pit- I'm fine. What did I trip on?

Then Kirby, Pit, and Dark Pit saw what looked like a sword on the ground.

Kirby- Hold on! That sword looks familiar!

Kirby picked it up and saw it was Galaxia.

Kirby- This is Meta Knight's sword, Galaxia! No way in hell would he leave this behind unless something happened to him!

Pit and Dark Pit looked around and saw parts of the area was sliced up.

Pit- It definitely looks like a fight took place here.

Palutena (telepathically to Pit)- But the real question is who else was fighting and who won?

Pit- This is strange. I'm picking up the feeling of intensive heat. Last time I felt that was against Pyrrhon.

Palutena (telepathically to Pit)- I am picking up an energy signature similar to Pyrrhon's, but I'm also picking up something…darker…

Viridi (telepathically to Kirby, Pit, and Dark Pit)- Hold on! I'm picking up the same thing.

Palutena (telepathically to Kirby, Pit, and Dark Pit)- We're going to try and make this energy signal more visible. It might be the clue we need to find Meta Knight.

Suddenly, a bunch of multicolored lights of energy appeared out of nowhere and began to form an image on the wall of the cave. The image showed what looked like a mark of rainbow colored wings.

Kirby- That's…Tabuu's mark…

Pit- Oh mother****ing no! Kirby, I'm really sorry, but I'm already fearing the worst for Meta Knight!

Kirby- Pit, how can you say that to me?!

Pit- You know just as well as I do that Tabuu almost always equals Armageddon. And Meta Knight has been gone for almost three days now.

Kirby- We can't just give up on him! We have to at least try and rescue him!

Pit- But Kirby, do you really think Meta…

Kirby- What if it was Palutena?!

Pit- …ok…you have a good point there, Kirby.

Dark Pit- HAHAHA! You just got owned by that little squirt!

Kirby- I'm not a squirt, Dark Pit! I might be small, but I'm much stronger than I appear to be.

Pit- Besides, if anyone should be mocked, it should be Ty and Shantae for that silly bet they made on Pi'illo Island a few weeks ago.

(At the cave's entrance outside)

Kirby, Pit, and Dark Pit returned above ground, but something was off since they were down in that cave.

Pit- Kirby, is it just me or did become winter all of a sudden?

There were snow clouds covering the sky and the area was now covered in ice and snow.

Kirby- This isn't right! It never snows naturally in Popstar, ever. Only times it really ever snowed is when that fat ass, King DeDeDe, orders an ice monster from Nightmare Enterprises.

Then Kirby saw his friends, Tiff and Tuff, running up to them.

Tiff- Kirby! Thank goodness we found you!

Kirby- Does this have something to do with the sudden temperature drop?

Tuff- Yeah! DeDeDe somehow created these weird weather making machines and he's using them to completely block out the sun! He said he's only unblock the sun if all of Popstar surrenders to his rule.

Tiff- Kirby, I know you and your angel friend are looking for Meta Knight, but this requires more immediate attention.

Kirby- Unfortunately, she's right. Pit, let's deal with DeDeDe quickly so we can get back to looking for Meta Knight.

Pit- Don't worry, Kirby. Pittoo and I are ready for action!

Dark Pit- Don't call me that!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Popstar's New Ice Age**

(Cappy Town)

What once was a happy town on Popstar was now almost completely buried in snow. Most of the Cappy's were half frozen while King DeDeDe's Waddle Dee's were continuing to fill the area with snow with their weather making machines. Suddenly, some of the Waddle Dee's were blown away by two shots of energy. Then this one-eyed Waddle Dee named Waddle Doo looked and saw Pit with the Guardian Orbitars and Dark Pit with the Electroshock Arm.

Waddle Doo- Angels? Must be friends of Kirby from the Super Mario Brothers' Team! Waddle Dee's, attack!

A bunch of Waddle Dee's charged for Pit and Dark Pit, but then Kirby jumped in front of the Waddle Dee's.

Dark Pit- What are you doing?

Kirby- You wanted to see what I can do, now's your chance.

Then Kirby opened his mouth and inhaled all of the Waddle Dee's that were charging at them. Then Kirby spat them all out at Waddle Doo. Waddle Doo was barely able to dodge that.

Viridi (telepathically to Pit and Dark Pit)- What an appetite Kirby has.

Dark Pit- That was definitely impressive.

Pit- But Kirby has one other trick he hasn't shown you yet.

Waddle Zoo grabbed his weather machine and fired an ice blast at Kirby. Luckily, Kirby used his inhale and swallowed the attack. Then Kirby's changed from pink to light blue and had a little cap that looked like there were ice pillars coming out of the top of Kirby's head.

Ice Kirby- POYO!

Waddle Doo- Oh shit! I forgot about Kirby's copy ability!

Then Waddle Doo was frozen by Ice Kirby's ice breath.

Viridi (telepathically to Pit and Dark Pit)- What just happened?! Kirby just changed form and shot out ice!

Palutena (telepathically to Pit and Dark Pit)- That was Kirby's copy ability. Kirby can use his inhale to gain the powers of just about whatever he eats. Sort of like how the Mario Brothers have different super powers. Kirby does have many different copy abilities, but what you're seeing right now is Ice Kirby.

Dark Pit- Wow! You really are stronger than you appear.

Pit- I told you, Pittoo.

Dark Pit- Stop calling me that!

Viridi (telepathically to Ice Kirby)- Literally becoming what you eat. Very unusual, but it does sound versatile.

Ice Kirby- There is just one flaw I know of. I can't use my inhale ability while I'm using one of my copy abilities. But now that we've gotten rid of Waddle Dee's in Cappy Town, we should head to Castle DeDeDe and shut down the dumbass' weather machine.

(Castle DeDeDe)

King DeDeDe was looking at Cappy Town from the balcony in this throne room and he noticed the snow and ice had stopped. Even though the sun was still blocked out by the snow clouds.

King DeDeDe- So Kirby has returned from his little trip to Earth while attending some tournament or whatever the hell it was. And he brought along one of his friends from the Mario Brothers' Team. Things are bad enough with just Kirby being a pain in my ass, but now I have to deal with other do gooders! Well, Kirby's not ruining me fun this time!

Escargoon- (shivers) I-i-if you s-s-say so y-you m-m-majesty…

King DeDeDe- Escargoon, if you're that cold, just go put a sweater on instead of wining about it in the corner like a baby.

Escargoon- Where d-d-did you get this anyway?

King DeDeDe- These blueprints for this weather machine fell from the sky and into the castle garden. Some of the Waddle Dee's claim that a man made of fire dropped it from sky. A little ridicules if you ask me.

Suddenly, the door was knocked down and King DeDeDe saw Kirby, Pit, and Dark Pit.

King DeDeDe- The door…again?! Kirby, do you know how much it cost to repair that when you and Mario knocked that down last time?!

Kirby- Listen DeDeDe, Meta Knight has gone missing and I really want to get back to looking for him. Just shut down your machine and we won't kick your ass.

King DeDeDe- Like I would respond to your threats!

Kirby- And yet you never manage to beat me.

King DeDeDe pulls out a spiked ball with a face on it and uses his mallet like a baseball bat to smack it at Kirby, Pit, and Dark Pit. Pit jumped in front of Kirby with his Guardian Orbitars.

Pit- Stay back!

Then a barrier was created from Pit's Guardian Orbitars and deflected the spike ball back at King DeDeDe. King DeDeDe dodged by jumping into the air and attempted to land on Kirby and Pit. Luckily, they dodged and a stone shard of the floor was knocked into the air. Kirby spotted it and quickly used inhaled it, turning him into Stone Kirby.

Stone Kirby- POYO!

Stone Kirby jumped above King DeDeDe and turned into a large rock. But King DeDeDe showed he had a surprise as a drill came out of his mallet and shattered Stone Kirby's rock form. Stone Kirby was knocked back to regular Kirby and he grabbed hold in between his leg and flew higher into the air.

Kirby- Ouch! OWOWOWOWOW!

Pit- OOO! That's gotta hurt.

King DeDeDe- I've been giving my mallet a few upgrades to deal with your copy abilities.

Then Dark Pit fired a few electric shots from his Electroshock Arm. One of shots hit DeDeDe's mallet and caused it to short-circuit for a moment.

Kirby- Dark Pit, fire some of those electric attack my way!

Dark Pit shot a few at Kirby and Kirby turned into Spark Kirby after inhaling it.

Spark Kirby- Let's see if your upgrades have something to stop my spark! POYO!

Spark Kirby shot a few electric blasts at King DeDeDe and his mallet began to go haywire.

King DeDeDe- Stop that! You're overloading the system in my mallet!

Then Dark Pit used his Electroshock arm to uppercut King DeDeDe into the air. Then Pit fired an energy shot from his Guardian Orbitars and knocked DeDeDe against the wall and knocked him out. Then Spark Kirby, Pit, and Dark Pit looked at Escargoon who was still shivering in the corner of the room.

Escargoon- Alright! Alright! I'll shut it down. Honestly, how does DeDeDe tolerate having the temperature this low?!

As Escargoon slithered to the weather machine to turn it off, Spark Kirby, Pit, and Dark Pit looked at each other with a slightly surprised look on their faces.

Spark Kirby- Well, now we can get back to finding Meta Knight.

(In the mountains not that far from Cappy Town)

Pyrrhon was looking through a pair of binoculars and he noticed that clouds were no longer blocking the sun and the weather was returning to normal.

Pyrrhon- I see the heroes have dealt with DeDeDe and our present already.

Then Marx walks in and has a large grin on his face.

Marx- That's ok. Because Meta Knight is finally under out full control.

Then Meta Knight walks in and his outfit was looking more gothic than usual. Meta Knight's eyes were glowing red and his bat wings from his cape looked more monstrous.

Evil Meta Knight- I…serve…Master Tabuu…

Marx- Master Tabuu will be pleased!

Pyrrhon- Let's call him at once!

Pyrrhon and Marx pulled out a videophone and called Tabuu. However, what they saw on the video screen was not what they were expecting. Tabuu was sitting in a bath tub, taking a bubble bath, and playing with Barbie dolls, but the Ken doll's head was replaced with a doll version of Tabuu's head.

Tabuu- Hey there little lady. You come around here often?

Pyrrhon- Master Tabuu…?

Tabuu- What the?!

Tabuu saw Marx and Pyrrhon looking at him while looking like they're trying not to laugh.

Marx- Master Tabuu…(snorts a bit through his nose) are you…playing with dolls…

Tabuu quickly puts the Barbie dolls under the bath water.

Tabuu- This isn't what it looks like!

Then Marx and Pyrrhon began laughing like crazy.

Tabuu- Hey! Stop laughing you ****ing idiots!

Pyrrhon- For such an all-powerful god, I didn't know you had embarrassing habits! HAHAHA!

Marx- I'll bet the Mario Brothers' Team would forget Ty and Shantae's bet if they saw you now! I can't breathe!

Tabuu's eyes began to glow red as his stood out of the bath tub, and don't worry, because the bubbles were covering certain parts of Tabuu's body.

Tabuu- I said… **SILENCE!**

The every second Tabuu finished that sentence, he snapped his fingers. When that happened, Marx and Pyrrhon collapsed to the ground in the blink of an eye. Tabuu had applied a great deal amount of G-force to Marx and Pyrrhon, painfully forcing them to the ground.

Tabuu- You know…if I increase the G-force by 10% of what I'm applying to you now, your bodies would split open like a hammer to an egg. Now let me ask you…

Tabuu's eyes began to glow red again.

Tabuu (in a more monstrous tone)-…is it still funny?

Marx- NO! NO! NOT FUNNY AT ALL!

Pyrrhon- Just a little joke! We won't tell a soul! We know our place, Master Tabuu!

Tabuu- That's more like it.

Then Tabuu snapped his figures again and the G-force stopped. Marx and Pyrrhon got back up and looked at the video screen again.

Tabuu- Don't move. I'll be back in moment.

Then the video screen turned to static for two or three minutes before Tabuu appeared again.

Tabuu- You better have a good reason for calling me while I was…doing some personal matters.

Marx- Actually we do. Meta Knight's mind has finally been gave in to the mind control seed.

Then Evil Meta Knight bowed in front of the video screen.

Tabuu- I guess this makes up for the…inconvenient timing of your call. Impressive! If it could control someone as strong willed as Meta Knight, then it will definitely work on…her mind!

Marx- Right, you wanted to control the mind of someone close to the Mario Brothers to whack them when they least expect it.

Tabuu- But let's have some fun, first. Meta Knight, go to Cappy Town and wreck the place. And if you see Kirby…tare him in half!

Evil Meta Knight- As you command, Master Tabuu!

Then Evil Meta Knight flew into the sky and rushed for Cappy Town.

Pyrrhon- Shale we return to Subspace?

Tabuu- No, not yet. I want to see how this plays out. Stay there and watch Meta Knight's fight with Kirby and Pit. Then tell me how well he performs in battle. In the meantime, I'll return to my…personal matters.

Pyrrhon and Marx made a half smile.

Tabuu- Oh, and the first one to chuckle will have their head mounted over the fireplace.

Marx and Pyrrhon quickly covered their mouths.

Tabuu- That's more like it.

(Back at Castle DeDeDe)

Escargoon turned off the weather machine and the sun returned in the sky. Then Kirby, Pit, and Dark Pit heard Palutena and Viridi gasping in horror.

Pit- Lady Palutena, is something wrong?

Palutena (telepathically to Kirby, Pit, and Dark Pit)- Kirby…I think we've found Meta Knight…

Then Kirby, Pit, and Dark Pit saw a massive explosion coming from Cappy Town.

Kirby- No…it can't be…


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Evil Meta Knight**

Palutena (telepathically to Kirby, Pit, and Dark Pit)- Kirby…I think we've found Meta Knight…

Then Kirby, Pit, and Dark Pit saw a massive explosion coming from Cappy Town.

Kirby- No…it can't be…

Kirby, Pit, and Dark Pit saw Evil Meta Knight flying out of the rubble from the part of Cappy Town he just destroyed.

Kirby- What's happened to Meta Knight?!

Palutena (telepathically to Kirby, Pit, and Dark Pit)- Meta Knight is not in control of his actions!

Viridi (telepathically to Kirby, Pit, and Dark Pit)- There's some kind of plant thing in his head.

Pit- A plant in his head…like the mind control seed Lysandre put in Ash's head back during the Kalos League!

Kirby- So this is Tabuu's work…

Viridi (telepathically to Kirby)- I can tell that mind control seed has been in there for at least three and a half days. And I must say, Kirby, you friend must've been very strong to resist for that long. It's too bad it wasn't strong enough, I'm sorry to say. Not to rub salt in the wound, but what are you going to do about this?

Kirby- I…uh…

Dark Pit- It's obvious what we have to do now! We have to take down Meta Knight!

Kirby- I…I can't fight Meta Knight!

Pit- I don't think we have much of a choice, but believe me, Kirby, I understand your situation. I had to fight Lady Palutena when the Chaos Kin was controlling her. Lady Palutena, I think I need to swap my weapon. I might need something stronger than my Guardian Orbitars.

Dark Pit- I better swap out my Electroshock Arm too.

Then a light each shined on Pit and Dark Pit as their current weapons were being swapped out. Pit now had Palutena's Bow and Dark Pit had the Dark Pit Staff.

Dark Pit- This staff…really?

(Cappy Town)

Evil Meta Knight was flying just over the town and shooting these small blades formed from rainbow colored energy and almost everything in sight…whether it was living or not. Evil Meta Knight spotted Tiff, Tuff, and Chief Kawasaki fleeing the scene. Evil Meta Knight formed a large sword out of that same energy and sliced the top of a building they were running close by to. This caused the debris to fall on them and left them unable to run as Evil Meta Knight approached them.

Tuff- Meta Knight, don't do this!

Tiff- It's us! You're friends!

Evil Meta Knight- All those against Master Tabuu…must be… **DESTROYED!**

Evil Meta Knight raised his sword to strike them. Suddenly, Evil Meta Knight was turned to stone, although still moving a little bit. Then Tiff, Tuff, and Chief Kawasaki saw what looked like a mini Medusa head shooting a beam at Evil Meta Knight from behind. Standing next to the mini Medusa head were Pit and Dark Pit. Then they saw Kirby approach them.

Tiff- Kirby!

Tuff- We knew you'd come!

Tiff- But what happened to Meta Knight?!

Evil Meta Knight was already beginning to break free from that stone spell as the stone incasing him began to crack.

Kirby quickly inhaled the debris off of them and swallowed it.

Kirby- Let's talk later! Chief Kawasaki, get Tiff and Tuff out of here! That's not gonna hold him for long!

Chief Kawasaki- Sure thing! Come on, kids! Let's amscray!

After Kirby's friends fled the area, Evil Meta Knight broke free and glared at Kirby, Pit, and Dark Pit.

Evil Meta Knight- Members of the Super Mario Brothers' Team…Enemies of Master Tabuu…will be… **DESTROYED!**

Evil Meta Knight created another energy sword, but this one was more than three times this size. He swung it, but Kirby, Pit, and Dark Pit were able to dodge. However, with just one swing of that energy sword, a large part of Cappy Town was demolished and left a huge creator in the ground on impact. Even Dark Pit was freaked out by this.

Dark Pit- What the ****?! All that in one attack?! Shit! No wonder you fear Tabuu so much!

Pit- Actually, Tabuu's real power is even worse than this! Believe me, I've seen what Tabuu is capable of in Grand Metropolis when he fought Mario and Sonic!

In the blink of an eye, Evil Meta Knight vanished until Pit felt something like a drill hit him in the chest. Evil Meta Knight had just hit him with the spinning drill attack from Super Smash Brothers. Dark Pit fired a shot from his Dark Pit Staff, but Evil Meta Knight saw the attack coming.

Evil Meta Knight- Fool!

Then Evil Meta Knight threw part of his cape over himself and vanished just like that. Suddenly, Dark Pit was grabbed by the neck by Evil Meta Knight. Evil Meta Knight extended his wings and dashed into the sky, still holding onto Dark Pit. Shortly later, Evil Meta Knight and Dark Pit fell right back down to the ground and made a large creator in the ground when they landed. Dark Pit was lying on the ground as Evil Meta Knight created another sword out of Tabuu's energy. But before he could strike at Dark Pit, a chunk of debris that Kirby inhaled earlier smacked Evil Meta Knight from the side and into the side of a building.

Kirby- Sorry about that, Meta Knight.

Then Kirby saw something unusual for just a split second. As Evil Meta Knight was pulling himself together, Kirby saw two plant-like tentacles coming out of the back of Evil Meta Knight's head. But then they vanished like a chameleon's camouflage.

Kirby- What the **** was that I just saw?!

Palutena (telepathically to Kirby)- Hang on! I remember when Lysandre put a mind control seed in Ash's head, those same tentacles sprouted out of the back of his head.

Viridi (telepathically to Kirby)- Tabuu's mind control seed is like a plant, right? Those must be its roots! If you sever them, you'll be able to kill it! The mind control seed, not Meta Knight.

Kirby- But how am I supposed to do that? They vanished like something was cloaking them.

Palutena (telepathically to Kirby)- They appeared for a few seconds when Meta Knight became disoriented. Perhaps if you do it again, you might have some time to cut them off!

Pit and Dark Pit got themselves back up and Dark Pit spat out some blood.

Pit- Easier said than done, Lady Palutena. Meta Knight is quick.

Evil Meta Knight created another sword from Tabuu's energy and held it over his head.

Kirby- Pit, Dark Pit, get out of the way! Now!

Then Evil Meta Knight launched a sword beam attack, but luckily, Pit and Dark Pit were able to dodge in time. Evil Meta Knight raised his sword again and charged for another sword beam.

Dark Pit- Viridi, I need the power of reflect!

Viridi (telepathically to Dark Pit)- You got it, Pittoo! Power of reflect!

A wall of red energy appeared in front of Dark Pit as the sword beam was heading for him.

Pit- Pittoo, wait! The power of reflect doesn't work on…

Too late! The sword beam cut right through the reflection barrier and struck Dark Pit.

Pit- **PITTOO!**

Dark Pit was blown a few feet away and knocked to the ground with a large diagonal cut across his chest. Dark Pit coughed up some blood as he hit the ground.

Viridi (telepathically to Pit and Kirby)- What the hell just happened?!

Palutena (Telepathically to Pit and Kirby)- I guess I should've warned you, Tabuu's power could break through the reflection barrier. During the Kalos League when Lysandre unleashed his abomination, he was able to shatter the power of reflection like baseball to a window.

Viridi (Telepathically to Pit and Kirby)- Wish you'd have told me earlier!

Pit- Is Pittoo ok?!

Palutena (telepathically to Pit and Kirby)- He might be in bad shape, but he's still breathing. You want to save him, take care of Meta Knight!

Evil Meta Knight suddenly turned into a small twister, like in Super Smash Brothers, and the small twister began moving towards Pit. Pit turned his Palutena Bow into two daggers and began using them to block Evil Meta Knight's attack by crossing them and holding them in front of him. As soon as Evil Meta Knight stopped spinning, Kirby jumped on Evil Meta Knight's back and grabbed hold of him. Evil Meta Knight turned his cape into a pair of wings and he used them to knock Kirby off his back. Then Evil Meta Knight smacked Kirby with another sword created from Tabuu's energy and knocked Kirby to the ground. It also caused Kirby to drop what he held in his pockets.

Evil Meta Knight- Super Mario Brothers' Team…weak…compared to…Master Tabuu…

As Kirby was struggling to get up, he saw the object that fell out of his pockets.

Kirby- Galaxia?! Oh shit! I forgot I picked that thing up in the cave!

Kirby picked up Galaxia.

Kirby- Hope you won't mind if I borrow your sword, Meta Knight.

Kirby tossed Galaxia in the air and inhaled it before it hit the ground. Then Kirby transformed into Sword Kirby, only instead of his usual sword, Sword Kirby held Galaxia.

Sword Kirby- POYO!

Sword Kirby fired a sword beam at Evil Meta Knight and knocked him into the air.

Evil Meta Knight- Members of…Super Mario Brothers' Team… **DESTROY!**

Evil Meta Knight spun like a drill at Sword Kirby, but Sword Kirby used Galaxia to block and not flinch or get knocked back either. Then both Sword Kirby and Evil Meta Knight turned into a small twister and spun at each other. This knocked both a few inches away from each other. Then the tentacles appeared on the back of Evil Meta Knight's head again. Pit tried to cut them with the two daggers the make up Palutena's Bow, but Evil Meta Knight vanished under his cape again.

Pit- Damn it! Meta Knight's disappearing act is making it harder to get those tentacles!

Then Evil Meta Knight appeared in front of Sword Kirby and Pit. But before he could attack again, an energy blast hit Evil Meta Knight from behind and managed to paralyze him. Sword Kirby and Pit saw that it was Dark Pit who fired that attack. Although he was still laying in that creator in the ground with that nasty wound on his chest. Suddenly, the tentacles appeared again while Evil Meta Knight was distorted.

Pit- Kirby, now's our chance! Let's finally free Meta Knight!

Then Sword Kirby and Pit managed to slice the two tentacles before they could disappear again. The very moment they were cut off, the sound of static was coming from the open wounds in the back of Meta Knight's head and it was unbearably loud. So loud that Pit and Sword Kirby covered their ears. Once the static noise stopped, Tabuu's energy stopped flowing through Evil Meta Knight's body.

Evil Meta Knight- Master…Tabuu…

Then Evil Meta Knight changed back to regular Meta Knight before collapsing to the ground. Before Sword Kirby and Pit could celebrate, a small gelatinous plant thing slithered out of one of the open wounds in Meta Knight's head and tried to slither away. However, Pit stomped on it before it could get away.

Pit- Good riddance to any of Tabuu's ****ed up shit! Nice shot there, Pittoo!

Dark Pit- Don't…(groan)…call me that…

Just then, Sword Kirby heard a very familiar laugh behind him and Pit.

Sword Kirby- After DK and I defeated you on Kongo Jungle, I should've known that it was Tabuu you attracted when your new body displayed your new power…Marx!

Sword Kirby and Pit turned around to see Marx in his imp form bouncing on a big colorful ball like the ones at the circus.

Marx- What? Aren't you happy to see me? This is our third meeting.

Sword Kirby- You duped me into traveling around the Milky Way to find those Dream Stars, ambushed me and Donkey Kong, and now I see you've become Tabuu's lackey and planted that mind control seed into Meta Knight's head.

Marx- Guilty as charged. But this was all just a test, because Master Tabuu has an even bigger surprise for you all! But don't expect me to spoil it.

Pit turns his two daggers back into Palutena's Bow and points a light arrow at Marx.

Pit- Then we'll make you talk, dumbass!

Sword Kirby- You think you can take us both on? I've killed you twice already and one of those times was by myself!

Marx- You honestly believe Master Tabuu would send on a job this important alone?

Suddenly, a stream of fire was shot from above and almost hit Sword Kirby and Pit. Pit looked up and his eyes widened when he saw who was above them.

Pit- Pyrrhon?!

Pyrrhon- Hey there, Pit! Did yah miss me?

Pit- But you blew up in the Aurum Brain!

Pyrrhon- Well, as awesome as I am, Master Tabuu has even more awesome powers than I do. Like bringing those with evil in their hearts back from the dead! But enough of this screwing around! Marx, I say it's time we take our revenge!

Marx- Agreed!

Then Marx turned into his monster form and both Marx and Pyrrhon were showing Tabuu's mark on their bodies.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Old Foes New Tricks**

Pyrrhon- Well, as awesome as I am, Master Tabuu has even more awesome powers than I do. Like bringing those with evil in their hearts back from the dead! But enough of this screwing around! Marx, I say it's time we take our revenge!

Marx- Agreed!

Then Marx turned into his monster form and both Marx and Pyrrhon were showing Tabuu's mark on their bodies.

Viridi (Telepathically to Sword Kirby and Pit)- What's up with those glowing marks on their left hands? I know it's Tabuu's mark, but it should be just a mark.

Pit- Trust me, Viridi! Those marks do more than look pretty!

Sword Kirby- They not only mark Tabuu's slaves, but they also grant those that bare his mark a sample of his power, making them even more powerful. Like when Nazo was working for Tabuu during the world merging or when Lysandre attacked the Kalos League.

Pit- Lady Palutena, Viridi, pull Pittoo and Meta Knight out of here! It's too risky with how badly their injuries currently are!

Viridi (telepathically to Sword Kirby and Pit)- Alright. It would be a bad example if I just let one of my own troops lying there like that.

Then a bright light shined on Dark Pit and Meta Knight and they were being pulled upwards before suddenly vanishing. However, Dark Pit smirked a bit before he was pulled away.

Palutena (telepathically to Sword Kirby and Pit)- We'll take good care of them, but be careful! You might've each beaten them once, but I doubt it will be as easy this time.

Sword Kirby- Twice, actually. I killed Marx twice.

Marx- But you know what they say, third time's the charm.

Sword Kirby charged Galaxia for a sword beam and fired a sword beam at Marx. However, the sword beam went right through Marx and Marx appeared transparent like a hologram or something.

Sword Kirby- What the hell?!

Suddenly Kirby heard a soft whisper in his ear.

Marx- Behind you.

Before Sword Kirby could react, Marx grabbed Sword Kirby with his wing claw and tossed Sword Kirby at least ten feet in the air. Then this rainbow-colored laser was shot out of Marx's eyes as they blasted Sword Kirby and knocked him to the ground. Marx chuckled, but then he saw Pit casting one of Palutena's spells.

Pit- Power of Explosive Flame! Take this!

Pyrrhon- Don't mind if I do, Pity!

Then Pyrrhon grabbed hold of the super nova of the Explosive Flame spell and absorbed it.

Pyrrhon- That's more like it, baby! Wild and… **HOT!**

Pyrrhon shot a stream of fire using the energy from Pit's Explosive Flame and it was super charged. Luckily, Sword Kirby flew in on his Warp Star and pulled Pit out of there before the flames got him. Sword Kirby was riding his Warp Star normally while Pit was clinging to one of the corners.

Pit- Holly ****! That was close! Thanks for the save, Kirby! But that was new. I know Pyrrhon is the sun god, but since when did he have the ability to use my own fire attacks against me like that?

Sword Kirby- Or Marx create such realistic illusions like that?

Suddenly, dashed at the Warp Star from below like a flaming arrow and almost knocked the Warp Star out of the sky. Sword Kirby was able to keep his balance and stay on, but Pit was forced to let go of the Warp Star. Palutena activated the Power of Flight before Pit fell for too long.

Pyrrhon- Now where do you two think you're going? The party is just getting started!

Then Sword Kirby and Pit saw Marx flying behind them.

Marx- Yeah, and we haven't shown you all of the new tricks Master Tabuu has taught us!

Sword Kirby and Pit went back to back with Sword Kirby looking at Marx and Pit looking at Pyrrhon.

Sword Kirby- This looks bad! Really, really bad! Even with Galaxia!

Pit- Shit! I know! Wish we had the other members of the team with us!

Sword Kirby- Maybe you can use the Power of Reflect to…

Pit- You should know by now that Lady Palutena's refection barrier shatters to pieces when trying to deflect anything using Tabuu's power!

Sword Kirby- Never mind! I'll just strike and hope for the best!

Sword Kirby had his Warp Star charge for Marx, but as soon as Galaxia was about to stab Marx in the face, Marx literally split his face before the sword touched him and Sword Kirby was what looked like a black hole in between both halves of Marx's face.

Marx- Checkmate Kirby!

Then the black hole sucked Sword Kirby and the Warp Star inside.

Pit- Kirby!

Then Pyrrhon hit Pit with a stream of fire and knocked him into the black hole as well. Then Marx put both halves of his face back together and spat out a large energy blast at the ground. As the energy blast was heading towards the ground, Pit and Sword Kirby were seen trapped inside that energy blast. There was a mushroom cloud explosion when it hit the ground. When the explosion faded, Sword Kirby was changed back to regular Kirby, but Galaxy was lying on the ground next to him. Pit was also lying on the ground and both looked really injured.

Palutena and Viridi at the same time (telepathically to Pit and Kirby)- **POWER OF HEALING!**

Then a green glow covered both Pit and Kirby for a brief moment and they were able to get back on their feet.

Pit- Thanks for that, Lady Palutena…(cringe in pain)…although that last attack still did a number on us…

Palutena (telepathically to Pit and Kirby)- Sorry, but even the power of healing has its limits.

Then Pit noticed something lying on the ground underneath some of the rubble.

Pit- What's this?

Pit reached in, felt something, and smiled.

Pit- Pittoo, you sly dog!

Kirby looked up at Marx and Pyrrhon who were still flying just above them.

Pyrrhon- Still alive, are we?

Marx- Kirby has proven hard to dispose of and this is my third attempt. He'll keep fighting until his game is over.

Pyrrhon- Not for long!

Kirby- I can't beat them with my ordinary copy abilities. If only I had something to give me one of my Super Abilities.

Viridi (telepathically to Kirby)- Super Abilities?

Palutena (telepathically to Kirby)- Kirby, that might just be it! Here!

Then Palutena put some of her own power into Galaxia and it began to glow.

Palutena (telepathically to Kirby)- Inhale Galaxia again, Kirby! No time to explain!

Then Kirby inhaled Galaxia again while it was holding some of Palutena's power and Kirby began to transform again. But instead of turning into Sword Kirby, Kirby transformed into Ultra Sword Kirby with a giant version of Galaxia as a sword.

Pyrrhon- What the hell?!

Marx- That's not Sword Kirby!

Ultra Sword Kirby- Why so surprised, Marx? I told you when you fight me and DK that I've found a way to make five of my copy abilities evolve! I even showed you Flare Beam Kirby! This is another of my Super Abilities, Ultra Sword! And I even have Meta Knight's sword helping me with this fight!

Ultra Sword Kirby drew Galaxia and it grew to three times its size before Ultra Sword Kirby swung it and knocked Marx and Pyrrhon to the ground.

Viridi (telepathically to Ultra Sword Kirby)- Honestly, I don't really know what to say! And here I thought you couldn't impress me any further, Kirby! You're just full of surprises!

Pyrrhon- I can't believe how much more powerful that pink puff ball suddenly became! That actually hurt!

Marx- Damn you, Kirby! I'll ****ing kill you if it's the last thing I do! And even death hasn't stopped me yet!

Then Ultra Sword Kirby and Marx charged for each other. Meanwhile, Pit was crawling out of that creator when he saw Pyrrhon waiting for him.

Pyrrhon- You didn't think I would forget about you?

Pit- Honestly, I'm glad you didn't, asshole!

Pit had his Palutena's Bow take the form of a spinning blade and swung it at Pyrrhon. Pyrrhon blocked and managed to kick Palutena's Bow out of Pit's hand.

Pyrrhon- Yes! I've disarmed you! What's the little angel gonna do without his…

Suddenly, Pit pulled out a Dark Pit Staff and pointed it at Pyrrhon's face.

Pyrrhon- Where the **** did you get that?!

Pit- Apparently, before Lady Palutena and Viridi pulled Meta Knight and Pittoo out, Pittoo left behind a little something.

Then Pit fired an energy blast from the Dark Pit staff and knocked Pyrrhon to the ground.

Pyrrhon- I'll admit, you surprised me with that one, but your power can't match that of Master Tabuu!

Pyrrhon attempted to call upon more of Tabuu's power, but he was suddenly beginning to feel weak.

Pyrrhon- What's happening…?!

Pit- Pittoo mentioned that he gave his staff a poison trait. Meaning there's a chance of poisoning my opponents with each shot. Kirby, heads up!

Then Pit smacked Pyrrhon with the Dark Pit Staff like a golf club and was sending Pyrrhon flying. Ultra Sword Kirby saw and dodged Pyrrhon as he crashed into Marx and knocked them both to the ground. Then Ultra Sword Kirby made Galaxia grow three times its size again as he held it over his head and began charging energy for a sword beam attack.

Ultra Sword Kirby- This is for everything you've done! Done to me! Done to Pit! Done to Dark Pit! And most importantly, what you've done to Meta Knight! And a message to your master as well! Tell Tabuu that this is what happens when he tries to harm those we care about!

Then Ultra Sword Kirby fired a really huge sword beam from Galaxia and it was heading straight for Marx and Pyrrhon. Marx and Pyrrhon dropped bricks and quickly wrapped their arms around each other with tears in their eyes.

Marx- Shit! We've been beaten again!

Pyrrhon- Must be worse for you! This is the third time Kirby kicked your ass!

Then Cappy Town was covered in a mushroom cloud explosion when the sword beam hit. When the explosion faded, Ultra Sword Kirby dropped Galaxia from exhaustion, changed back to regular Kirby, and almost fell to the ground. Luckily, Pit caught him.

Pit- Kirby, you feeling alright?

Kirby- Just tired…really…really…tired…

While most of Cappy Town was demolished, Kirby and Pit were able to see Marx and Pyrrhon buried in some of the rubble. Both of them were badly wounded, but still breathing. However, before Kirby or Pit could do anything, what looked like a black vortex opened up underneath Marx and Pyrrhon, pulling them in.

Mysterious voice- We've all had our fun, but it's time for you both to return to Subspace.

Then Marx and Pyrrhon completely sank into that black vortex before it vanished.

Kirby- I know that voice!

Pit- I do too! Show yourself…Tabuu!

Then a white flame appeared and created what looked like a dimensional rift, with Tabuu's face in the center of the rift.

Tabuu- All you had to do was ask.

Kirby- You've got a lot of nerve doing that to Meta Knight, you bastard!

Tabuu- If it makes you feel any better, controlling Meta Knight's mind was not my intent. I'm currently working on a special project and I need to remove all the flaws before it's ready. After Lysandre put the mind control seed in Ash's head, it didn't last very long, showing me that I needed to make my next batch stronger. And to make sure it was powerful enough, I asked Marx and Pyrrhon to test it on someone with a strong will, like Meta Knight. This was all just an experiment to test out a few things. After all, I want everything to be perfect, because I have a special present for the two of you and the rest of the Mario Brothers' Team!

Pit- What could you possibly be planning that requires something like that mind control seed?!

Tabuu waved his finger.

Tabuu- Sorry, but that will spoil the surprise! And I'd hate to ruin it. But I will tell you that I'm still gonna have to make more improvements. It might've been powerful enough to control someone like Meta Knight, but you were able sever the roots too easily. It will give you something to look forward to, though. Give my regards to Mario and Luigi!

Then the rift closed when the white flame went out.

(Later at Palutena's Skypalace)

Kirby, Pit, Meta Knight, and Dark Pit were each lying in what looked hospital beds with bandages wrapped around several parts of their bodies. Also in the room with them were, Palutena, Viridi, Tiff, and Tuff.

Tiff- That sure is one interesting story. Tabuu did all this just to test his mind control seed.

Tuff- But you still managed to beat Pyrrhon and Marx for the third time!

Kirby- Couldn't have done it without Pit, though.

Pit- Thanks, Kirby! Speaking of, I never thanked Pittoo for leaving behind his staff for me to pick it up. That was clever thinking.

Dark Pit- Stop calling me that!

Meta Knight- Dark Pit, could you please keep your voice down? That mind control seed left me with such a bad headache, it feels like I'm getting a migraine.

Meta Knight put a pack of ice over his head and moaned a bit.

Then Phosphora entered the room.

Viridi- Phosphora, you're back. I take it that means Cappy Town has been repaired like Kirby requested of me and Palutena?

Phosphora- That's correct, Viridi. Palutena's Santeríans and your Forces of Nature just finished the repairs. Every home rebuilt, every person helped, and every creator filled. It wasn't easy, but it's like nothing ever happened to Cappy Town or planet Popstar.

Kirby- That's great!

Kirby tried to get out of the bed he was in, but Viridi gently put her staff on part of Kirby's body.

Viridi- Hold on a minute there, Kirby. You're barely able to walk, little loan stand up. I highly insist you stay in that bed and get some rest.

Palutena- I agree with Viridi on this one. You still need time to recover after what you went through. Just stay in bed and rest for now. The same with you three as well. I don't want to see any of you getting up until your all better.

Pit- Understood, Lady Palutena.

Dark Pit- (Grunts) …Fine…

Meta Knight- Alright, but can I get another ice pack for my headache, please? Mine's starting to melt.

Viridi took a seat on Kirby's bed.

Viridi- Now that all this danger is over, perhaps I can interest you and the people of Popstar in joining the Forces of Nature?

Kirby smiled a bit.

Kirby- I guess we can talk about it while Meta Knight and I are staying here.

Everyone in the room began to laugh a bit. However, Pit has a worried look on his face when the laughing stopped.

Pit (thinks)- What is Tabuu planning?!

The End

Epilogue-

(Subspace)

Tabuu was working on improvements to the mind control seed on a lab table and Marx and Pyrrhon were standing in the corner with bandages on their bodies.

Marx- Master Tabuu…can we…

Tabuu- No! I am the only one that knows how to create these mind control seeds and it requires concentration. Why don't you both go to your rooms and take a nap. You've already done enough.

After a few more minutes, Tabuu finished his work.

Tabuu- At last! It wasn't easy, but I believe I finally got everything perfect! Every possible contingency accounted for. I'd say we're finally ready to carry out my plan!

Pyrrhon- Well done, Master Tabuu! Shale we head for the Mushroom Kingdom and…

Tabuu- Not you two. Pit and Kirby already seen you and have probably told Mario that you're both under my employ. I think it would be best to give this job to someone who they haven't seen yet.

Tabuu snaps his fingers.

Tabuu- Oh Fawful.

Then Fawful's theme played in the background as Marx and Pyrrhon heard a chuckling sound.

Mysterious voice- I have furry!

Then a strange short green creature with a very creepy smile appeared out of nowhere.

Fawful- You rang, Master Tabuu?

Tabuu hands Fawful a bag full of mind control seeds.

Tabuu- Yes, I do. I have a gift I want you to deliver to a lovely little lady in the Mushroom Kingdom. I believe…you know her…

Fawful- GAHHAHA! Fawful is liking this already!


End file.
